Administrative Core Abstract The purpose of the administrative core is to organize the components of the DF/HCC Spore in Myeloid Malignancies and to provide oversight and leadership of the scientific, administrative, and fiscal aspects of this SPORE. The SPORE Directors, Dr. Benjamin Ebert and Dr. Richard Stone, will oversee the administrative coordination of the various clinical and laboratory studies outlined in this program. They will integrate efforts within and between projects and cores thereby promoting rapid movements of findings to benefit patients as well as the initiation of laboratory studies stemming from clinical observations. This SPORE infrastructure will facilitate critical communication and exchange of data between SPORE leukemia sites to facilitate collaborative pre-clinical studies and clinical trials. The administrative core functions will include organization of meetings and direction from the external advisory board, internal advisory board, and governance committee. The governance committee will be responsible for solicitation, review, and oversight of career development and developmental research projects. The administrative core will monitor the progress of the entire SPORE. This will include oversight of the projects and cores. The SPORE director will be responsible, in conjunction with the governance committee for promotion of developmental projects into translational projects and/or terminate a translational project if required. The Core will facilitate the interchange of research information between SPOREs within the DF/HCC, guide collaboration and retreats with other leukemia SPOREs, and disseminate information about the Clinical Development Awards and Developmental Research Projects within the SPORE itself. The Specific Aims of the Administration Core are: 1) to monitor research projects and Cores and plan for the future; 2) to foster collaborative research within the SPORE and between SPOREs; 3) to integrate the SPORE in Myeloid Leukemias into the DF/HCC structure; 4) to provide necessary resources for fiscal oversight; and 5) to promote rapid dissemination of significant research findings.